neonidolacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Neon Academy
Neon Academy is a famous idol academy located in Osaka. It contains two interconnected campuses, one for the high school, and one for the university. Introduction Neon Academy is a prestigious idol academy in Kobe, Hyogo. The headmaster of the school is Branches Neon Academy is divided into two branches, the High School and the University. the High School has 3 grades while the University has 2, making a total of 5 grades. Description The campus on the outside has a fancy gate on each entrance that have a big golden gate around it, and has the school's logo inscribed on it. The building itself is huge, and is separated into two buildings, with the High School campus in front and the University in the back. The Academy holds, at maximum, 5,000 students on the campus. There are also several gardens around the campus, and have a variety of flowers and some plants. The hallways inside are wide, and standard looking. The halls by the edges of the buildings have windows in front of each class door. The hallways not by the edges have only doors on both sides with a large space between each door. Each dance studio fits 100 students. The cafeteria is one huge area, and both sides of the Academy go there to eat. Each dorm holds two people. There are two beds, with one on each side. There are closets, one on each side. There is also a refrigerator and a freezer to store any food and drinks they might save for later. There are also two desks, one on each side, alongside with a computer. The Academy also has a Hall of Fame, located in its own room and own building, and is located behind the University. Entrance To get accepted into the Academy, one must pass an entrance exam and go through the selection process. The entrance exam consists of seventy questions about the music production, writing, singing, preforming, and such that must be completed within two hours. If they pass the test, then they go through a selection process. Their past academic grades will be looked at, their talent, and how well they can sing and preform. Depending on how they do on the test (has to be very good or better (85% and above)), and depending how good their past grades from previous schools were (they generally have to be very good or better on average (starting from 85% and above)), they will be considered. The acceptance rate into this Academy is three percent. Points of Interest *Main Hall *High School Dorms *University Dorms *Neon Palisade *Neon Mansion *Neon Academy Performing Arts Center *Neon Academy High School Campus *Neon Academy University Campus Courses Academic courses are English, Japanese, and History (which meet once a week) as those are the only courses necessary. The schools main focus is in production, ensemble design, or just idol. Uniforms The uniforms are navy and are the same for both the High School and University. Winter Boys wear a navy/lime blazer, lime dress shirt, navy/lime necktie, navy trousers, lime dress socks and navy dress shoes Girls wear a navy/lime blazer, lime dress shirt, navy/lime ribbon, navy/lime pleated miniskirt, lime stockings and navy high-heel boots Summer Boys wear lime sleeveless jumpers, navy dress shirt, navy trousers, lime dress socks and navy dress shoes Girls wear navy sleeveless jumpers, lime dress shirt, navy/lime pleated miniskirt, navy stockings and lime ballerina shoes Category:Places Category:Schools